pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:PVX-Rupsie
Welcome to PvX! You can use the show preview button to reduce the number of uses of save page needed ;) [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 14:21, 12 September 2008 (EDT) yes yes i know, only i didnt expect that i made that many mistakes.....Rupsie 14:23, 12 September 2008 (EDT) To make a buildspace, simply create a page on your userspace, for example: Build:Team - Reverse 55/SS. Look at this page in Edit Mode to see the formatting, and then obviously change the "Reverse 55/SS" to whatever you want. Another example: Build:Team - MoP Trappers. Leave the "Build:Team - ". Haha, or you could message me with the name you want it to be and I could do it for you. :) ~ [[User:Jujin|'Jujipoo']] ''talk'' 12:42, 14 September 2008 (EDT) :Ok, edit, I made the build for you. Build:Team - PvE Discorders. Hope you like the name. ~ [[User:Jujin|'Jujipoo']] ''talk'' 12:49, 14 September 2008 (EDT) Thank you very much.. But it will be very helpfull if somebody could point me to the webpage where i can learn it myself...Rupsie 01:57, 15 September 2008 (EDT) *@@!@%#%!#% need some help with: * How to post pictures * "Read-only mode: Your e-mail address is not authenticated", i have authenticated my email only that page is still whining. Now i cant rate a build....rupsie 08:17, 1 October 2008 (EDT) It works :D. Yes i will change the picture--rupsie 12:57, 2 October 2008 (EDT) "Give me 1 good reason why you removed my opinion? " Admins removed cause your opinion was wrong. ' SazzyPooh 09:15, 10 Oct 2008 ' :No my opinion is not wrong, I have tested the build fully. But i find it incredible slow. You should do the same. Compared to a discord build or a other necro build this build is slow but stable. The idea of the build seems ok, but the heroes dont have the knowledge how to use the skills correctly. They dont spam SS like it should be. Damage skills are not spammable. So you cant handle spreaded mobs very well.rupsie 16:09, 10 October 2008 (EDT) ::I highly doubt you tested it fully. Out of the 10 people that voted, you're the only one that seems to feel this way. So either you're doing it wrong or you haven't tested. I have ran this forever and stuff dies just by looking at it. You're basically saying that sabway is bad and that it is really slow, yet at the moment 72 people dare to differ. While SS might not end up on the perfect target all the time, it has a 10 second recharge, who cares? It will still do loads of AoE dmg. Also, last time I pve'd, which was yesterday, spreaded mobs and high end tactics are things foes don't do in pve. They charge u as a compact mob. If you have too many foes spreaded around, I suggest you learn how to play. On a final note, while hero AI isn't the greatest, they're better than you claim them to be. ' SazzyPooh 07:03, 11 Oct 2008 ' :::Discord is good, but it not good enough to make Sab's absolete cuz sab's is THE ultimate c-spacing. --Mr.Onion 07:29, 11 October 2008 (EDT) what is C-spacing?rupsie 14:30, 11 October 2008 (EDT) Sabway is ok. But not godlike. there are far better builds then Sabway. It's stable but slow. Thats why i dont like Sabway. And i dont like the 6 heroe necro build: its slow. I like it fast.rupsie 14:34, 11 October 2008 (EDT) :There is no way you've played GW for 3 years. ' SazzyPooh 20:27, 11 Oct 2008 ' you try to change subject because you dont want to see the facts?. Yes i have played (and still playing?) (my english is bad with that type of grammar) guildwars for 3 years now.rupsie 04:05, 12 October 2008 (EDT) :Or maybe you should play BETTER? Playing longer does not necessarily mean playing better; if you want fast, bring humans, simple as that. Things like sabway are for people who want to solo.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 04:30, 12 October 2008 (EDT) Agree with humans you will play faster if people have the right coordination and builds. But if you use heroes/henchman then the sabway is very slow (but stable)compared to hero builds i use....rupsie 05:55, 12 October 2008 (EDT) :Not dying is actually better than being fast. Having DP or not in HM can decide your success rate of vanquishing. This is why your argument is flawed, and why Sabway and good Sabway deviants deserve 4 and above.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 06:01, 12 October 2008 (EDT) Not dying is ok. Dying once is ok. If you have a complete wipe out then its a fail. I agree to that point. I know the basics of defense but the attack skills is whats bother me. It can go faster but not with the attack skills they have. rupsie 12:15, 12 October 2008 (EDT) :Attack skills, there are none in the build. You also remind me of this warrior lulz ' SazzyPooh 15:47, 12 Oct 2008 ' ok i meant offense....rupsie 05:28, 10 November 2008 (EST) Firefox + internet explorer gives a BLANCO PAGE if you type in: www.pvxwiki.com Does somebody else experience it to????rupsie 02:27, 9 January 2009 (EST) : Yea, I had that same problem, but I just went straight to my user page.. and it's ok now 'Siebe Is H4x ' 02:34, 9 January 2009 (EST) ROSE Were you in The Royal Rose ROSE a while ago? 'Siebe Is H4x ' 02:34, 9 January 2009 (EST) Yes i have were in the royal rose ROSE. Why do you ask about it?rupsie 05:15, 9 January 2009 (EST) : Cause I remeber you, I'm an officer in it. 'Siebe Is H4x ' 05:22, 9 January 2009 (EST)